


A Moment of Peace

by marbear



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: during season 12, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbear/pseuds/marbear
Summary: They could allow themselves a moment of peace and relaxation, but only for a moment.





	

The snowy weather in Chorus was something that they haven’t experienced in so long. Considering that they were stuck in what seemed like the warmest boxed canyons the galaxy could muster up or on a giant ship in the middle of space, seeing the snow falling from the sky was a great change of scenery. Granted, they did encounter snow in the past, but it was nothing like this. 

They sat in their shared room, on their own beds and looked out of the small window. They didn't know what was going to happen to them, but they knew they needed to get to the rest of their team. Hell, even Sarge couldn’t wait to get back to the good ol’ Red Team routine. 

It’s not like they were treated badly with the Feds, on the contrary, after the small mix up when they first arrived, they were welcomed with open arms. They were provided with sleeping quarters and even a spare change of clothes due to the cold weather. But there was just something about Locus that did not sit well with any of them. They mostly stuck close to each other, never leaving each others sight and checking in if they went off on their own. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Dr. Grey said suddenly. 

Startled out of their comfortable silence and their fixed gazes, Washington and Sarge swiftly pointed their guns at her and Donut quickly reached for his weapon, while Lopez looked up from tinkering with some spare parts. 

“Oh, come now,” she said, slowly walking in and taking a seat next to the tinkering Lopez, “You all know that I’m not going to harm any of you.”

Washington and Sarge lowered their weapons and turned back to gaze out at the falling snow. Donut smiled at her and returned to laying on his stomach with his head propped up on his hands. 

“It is beautiful,” Donut sighed happily, “We haven’t seen snow in years.” 

“Well, not quite like this,” Washington confessed quietly, “This is entirely different from Sidewinder.”

“Es casi pacífico [it’s almost peaceful]” Lopez said absentmindedly, not looking up from his project. 

Donut smiled and turned towards Lopez, “You’re absolutely right Lopez! It is almost peaceful!” 

“Oh, ahora me entiendes (oh, now you understand me)!” 

“It isn’t the first snow. Not by a long shot,” she spoke up before the comfortable silence turned uncomfortable, “but it’s wonderful nonetheless.”

“It’s the first snow for us,” Sarge muttered under his breath, hands tightening around his shot gun.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They could let themselves enjoy the peacefulness that the snowfall provided them with, even if it was for a moment. The guilt of what the rest of their team must be going through, started to bubble up again and once Dr. Grey left the room Donut pulled out the plans for their rescue mission from under his bunk-bed and everyone gathered around. 

“So, where were we?” Washington asked looking at his team and back down at their plans.


End file.
